


Fireflies

by ohmaigay



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: "Well, as amazing as the stars sound, the fireflies are closer to what I really want," Carol said, leaning in close to you.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Captain Marvel x Fem!Reader one shot.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, probably not that good, and if anybody has any feedback, positive or negative please tell me. Thanks to anybody who clicked on this, sorry if you hate it.

The soft hum of Carol's car engine died as she cut it. You let your eyes wander from city lights in the distance to Carol. The two of you hadn't been in your special spot since the night before she left for the Air Force. That night, you'd held everything back, not wanting her to do something that would jeopardize her chances at a career she'd wanted since she was a little girl. At least since you had been her friend. 

"Follow me," Carol said softly and you followed her out of the car. She walked you down a path and you realized you hadn't been since you were 16 and stoned. A warm, fuzzy feeling settled itself in your stomach as you remembered how close the two of you had gotten back then. "Do you remember the last conversation we had here?" 

"I don't think so, but I was pretty stoned," you admitted after a few moments of thinking. Carol took your hands in hers and stepped in front of you, blue eyes staring directly into yours.

"We were talking about the future. I wanted to be up in the sky and you asked if I wanted to be with the stars or fireflies. Well, as amazing as the stars sound, the fireflies are closer to what I really want," Carol said, leaning in close to you.

"And what would that be?" You asked, shifting towards your toes to add some height. "What could possibly make fireflies sound so good to you?"

"You. You make the fireflies better than any of the stars." Carol closed the gap between you. Her lips were soft and the kiss was tender, yet firm. As you pulled apart, a firefly flew in between the two of you, making both of you smile.


End file.
